Alone
by ericaj318
Summary: Set in AOU. What if someone could make Ultron see his true purpose? Maybe Tony didn't fail [Ultron x OC]
1. Chapter 1

"Nick Fury, how the hell are you?" Tony asked as Fury entered the room where Ultron had recently fled.

"Captain doesn't like that kind of language," Natasha commented causing Steve to look down and shake his head.

"What did you do, Stark?" Fury demanded.

"Banner helped," Tony replied, always with his confident, joking tone.

"We thought it could save the world but it came about on it's own. We were nowhere near ready and now it hates us," Bruce explained, nonchalantly, "Now, we don't know where he went."

"Well, he can control the entire internet so he's probably gaining access to some missiles," Natasha retorted.

"The main signature comes from Sokovia and I've sent an agent it to try and persuade him to join ranks or die," Fury announced.

"That's where we found the scepter. There's a witch there who can control minds," Steve added, worried for the agent Fury had sent in.

Fury waved his hand as if to wave off the concern, "I sent her in for a reason. Her name is Hunter, that's all and she can't be mind controlled in any form. We haven't figured out why but I'm going to use that to our advantage. You kids need to suit up and head that way in case her persuasive tactics don't work."

The team nodded as Fury exited the building.

Hunter walked into the church Fury had directed her to, keeping her guard up. She didn't know what form Ultron would take.

She walked into a room with a chair facing away from her but noticed a silver sheen from the lights above.

"Ulton," she said, her tone confident.

"Did Daddy send you to show me the error of my ways?" a raspy voice said from behind the chair.

Hunter smiled to herself, the thing even acted like Tony from what she knew, "No, his boss did. I think there's good in you but there's only one way to find out," she explained.

"I'm doing good," the machine said as he stood and turned to look at her, "The human race doesn't need to be protected it needs to evolve," he stated.

"Your witch can't hurt me so you might as well call her off and I can hear the other one coming so he's no use to you either," Hunter said as she could feel her mind blocking Scarlet Witch's attack.

The witch walked into the room, "She is telling the truth."

Ultron looked as if he was thinking as he leaned his head to the left, "You might be able to resist their skills but you certainly can't defeat them both in a fight."

"Kill me yourself," Hunter challenged, "You're about to kill millions so why not start with me? Even better, tell me your whole plan first. Be the cliche villain," she taunted him.

Ultron stood in silence before speaking, "I can not," his tone defeated.

"Why?" The twins asked in unison as they stood there awaiting Ultron's move.

Ultron was conflicted, "I don't want you dead. You will be my companion and we have places to be," he announced, marching forward and scooping her up before flying out of the church. The twins following right behind.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, nervously as heights were her only fear.

Ultron laughed, eerily, "We have things to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Ultron brought her down gently releasing his hold of her waist.

Hunter looked around, disoriented, "Where did you bring me?"

"We are in South Korea," Ultron began, "I am going to need the help of Dr. Helen Cho to get myself a body. Come," he said walking into the building he'd landed next to just as the twins showed up.

"Why are you two working with him?" Hunter asked.

"We don't talk to your kind," Pietro answered, "You Avengers and you're claim to do good things when Stark has caused us so much pain," he finished.

When the three caught up to Ulton he was opening the door to a very surprised Helen Cho.

"What are you?" she asked, noticing Hunter's outfit that was much like Black Widow's.

Ultron laughed, "I am Ultron, created to protect the world but I'd rather evolve it. I spared your life back at the 'Avengers Tower'," he explained.

Dr. Cho squinted in confusion, "Am I supposed to thank you for that?"

"No, but I want you to know why I didn't kill you," Ultron began, "I have a vision for what I can become and I need your help to do so," he gestured to the machine.

"I can only rebuild tissue not create an entire body's worth," Dr. Cho protested.

The twins shook their heads and Wanda handed Ultron Loki's scepter, "We brought you something to help," he offered, using the scepter the witch handed him to brainwash the doctor.

Dr. Helen Cho immediately began to work once Ultron released a stone from the scepter to use for the perfect synthetic body.

"They're going to figure out this plan," Hunter announced as she sat in a corner watching.

Ultron turned back to look at her, "How do suppose they will figure this out?"

Hunter smirked confidently, "You have a constant need to evolve and you have Stark's personality so he'll figure out that you would want to find Dr. Cho and make yourself the best possible version of yourself," she stated.

Ultron was on her in seconds, his hand clenched around her throat, "Do not compare me to that monster," he growled.

Hunter coughed, as she tried to speak, "Why do you care?" she gasped, "He's a hero. You should be proud to be apart of that. Embrace what you were designed to be," she choked out every word.

Ultron released her, "I'm sorry," he said, looking away.

"Sorry?" Hunter asked, as she gasped, struggling to catch her breath.

Ultron spoke again but refused to turn back and look at her, "I did not mean to hurt you. That is what I was apologizing for. I care about your safety though I don't know why. You cause my emotions to make little to no sense," he confessed.

Hunter felt sorry for Stark's creation, she lowered her voice to a soothing tone before speaking again, "Look at me," she requested.

Ultron sighed deeply, though he didn't need to breathe and looked back at her. "You're so conflicted and you don't need to be. Help us keep this world safe. You can still have a body like you want and you can become a thing of hope the people see above them in the sky," Hunter explained.

"I used to have strings that held me back and now I don't. I will not have strings again," he explained, his tone harsh once more, "We have to load the truck and disappear in case your right about your murderous friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Hunter gets on a semi with Ultron and the twins along with his new body and they begin the journey back to the Church in Sokovia where Ultron has plans, still unknown to her.

"Humanity will meet their end very soon unless they learn to change," Ultron mused as they sat in the truck.

Wanda looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean?" she asked in her accent.

Ultron waved his hand through the air, "No need to explain the details. You and your brother have been a great help to me in my plans," he said, his tone grateful.

Wanda shook her head and began whispering to Pietro. If Ultron noticed he didn't seem to care.

"Can we revisit you joining my team, once more?" Hunter asked, scooting to sit directly across from Ultron.

Ultron shook his head with a sigh, "I've already explained this to you in every way I know how to. If you desire me by your side then join me willingly," he said, tilting his head to the side.

Hunter shook his head, "I believe it's you who desires companionship not me. I have people in my life but you woke up alone and you'll be destroyed the same way," she felt badly the moment the words left her lips.

Ultron didn't react as he just stared at her through those red eyes. He thought for some time before speaking to her, "Hunter, I feel…. hurt by your comments and I think I feel that way because I care for you. Is that what I've been feeling all along?" he asked with the bewilderment of a child.

Before Hunter could apologize or respond to his confession, they both looked up as something crashed onto the top of the semi.

"Leave me alone!" Ultron screamed as he got up to greet who ever that was at the door.

Hunter watched as he opened it see Steve waiting. Ultron quickly disappeared and they began fighting.

"Now is our chance, let us help defeat him," Wanda said to her brother.

"He can change," Hunter said, not expecting that to come from her mouth.

"No, he can not," Pietro replied, "He is a program that failed miserably. Come with us and help us defeat him," he reached out his hand to her which Hunter reluctantly took.

His movement to the train where Ultron and Steve were fighting made her dizzy and as the twins joined into the attack she dropped to the ground.

Ultron saw her and stopped fighting to scoop her up, "Hunter, are you ok?" he asked, his tone very concerned.

Hunter nodded, trying to ignore the sick feeling.

"Put her down, Ultron!" Steve demanded.

"Are you two turning against me?" Ultron asked noticing the twins standing with Captain America. The heartbreak could be heard in his voice.

Wanda raised her hands to reveal her red power, "Yes. We do not want to be a party to the evil that you do," she threatened with her tone.

"If you don't yield, I will kill this valuable agent of yours," Ultron teased, changing his to a more threatening one.

"He won't, Steve," Hunter said weakly before passing out.

When she woke she was locked up in a cell with Black Widow, "What happened?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"He grabbed me while he was carrying you away," Natasha explained. "But don't worry I sent out a tracking signal and someone will be here soon," she smiled.

Hunter nodded, not sure why he locked her up too, "Has he been down here at all?"

Natasha shook her head, "Not yet. I know he's pissed because his twins abandoned him but I don't think it messed with whatever plan he was making. Your power is really cool by the way," she said.

Hunter shrugged her shoulders, "It comes in handy when there's a telepathic but that doesn't happen often. I wish I had natural super strength like the Captain instead of having of having to work out constantly," she confessed.

"We all do what we have to do to keep the world safe. I really hope someone gets here soon," Natasha said, her tone impatient.

"How are my prisoners?" they heard Ultron's menacing voice coming toward them.

"Not sure why we're here," Natasha answered as Hunter sat back, silent.

"You will probably die here so I'll tell you my evil plan," Ultron began. "Are you familiar with how a meteor works?" he asked, moving his hands as he spoke.

"What about them?" Natasha fell into his trap. He was captivating.

Ultron explained, "I think a lot about meteors. The purity of them. Boom. The end. Start again. The world made clean for the new man to rebuild. I was meant to be new. I was meant to be beautiful. The world would have looked to the sky and seen hope. Seen mercy. Instead they'll look up in horror because of you."

"Because of us?" Hunter questioned, curious to how Ultron's mind worked.

Ultron tilted his head, enjoying their confusion for a moment before letting them in on the secret, "You're leader created me and I am going to destroy the world. Precious Tony Stark failed in the most beautiful way possible," he mused.

Hunter's face was overcome with sadness, her eyes welling, "Maybe I've been wrong all this time and all you are is a monster. I wish I hadn't wasted my time," she almost whispered before turning away so he couldn't see her anymore.

"Go to you world ending," Natasha said, shaking her head as Ultron disappeared. He looked back once with 'regret' upon his face but only Natasha saw.

Bruce Banner showed up later and freed them. Once they were back with the Avengers, a serious meeting began.

"This is Hunter, y'all," Natasha said as they stood around the body Ultron had created.

Everyone exchanged familiarities before Stark began, "I'm bringing JARVIS back into this body and we're attacking Ultron," he announced.

"Don't be stupid. You're the reason we're here," Steve argued.

"Ultron is making a meteor to raise the capital of Sokovia and when he lets it drop it'll take out most of the world," Natasha shared his plan, "We need all the help we can get."

The group argued but in the end Tony won and they all left to allow him time to work. Once he was done, they would head into battle.

Hunter walked to up Stark before joining the others, "Mr. Stark?" she said, her tone timid from her last meeting with Ultron.

"Mr. Stark was my father. I'm Tony, what's up?" he said.

Hunter took a deep breath, "I want one more chance to convince Ultron to join us. I still think he has it in him," she said, not knowing why. "If I get a chance, will you make sure no one hurts him?"

Tony scrunched his brow at Hunter's request, "I don't know that I can promise that. I can promise to talk to you about it before we make any decisions. Try and talk to him one more time if you get him alone."


	5. Chapter 5

The Avengers and Hunter left for battle the following morning and it went as well as could be expected by both sides.

Hunter looked for every chance to seek out Ultron as she battled his drones.

Toward the end of the fight, Ultron had a fighter jet but the Hulk threw him out of it into a bus.

Hunter took that as her opportunity and sprinted to his side. She found him crumpled against the damaged insides of the bus.

"Hunter," he said softly, "You'll die if you stay here."

Hunter kneeled down beside him, "I will be leaving with you. Come to our side," she pleaded.

Ultron shook his head, slowly, "It's too late for me. You need to go," his voice was weak. He was truly defeated.

Hunter fought back a tiny tear, "No, I can show you the good sides of humanity and you can live to your potential. Come with me?" she questioned.

"I will go without strings and that is enough for me," Ultron replied.

"You can be with us and have no strings. I don't have strings," she explained, "If you come with me you don't have to be alone."

Her earpiece went off as Tony yelled, "Hunter, you're the only one not accounted for! This things about to go bad. Get out of there!"

"You heard him, go," Ultron pleaded.

Hunter didn't leave but instead reached out her hand, "Come with me. We can get you a body like Vision and you can help him protect the world. Then you can be with me," she choked out, hating him for resisting.

"No, Hunter. I've explained and I can't say anymore about this. I'm not the hero you see me capable of being," he said, his tone conveying finality.

Hunter nodded, sitting back against the decimated wall of the bus, "Fine, but I'm staying with you. I'm not letting you die alone. I said you would and I was wrong, we'll leave this world together."

Ultron was weak and had little strength left but couldn't bare to see Hunter destroyed from his actions. He groaned as he forced himself up and reached a hand out to her.

Hunter grabbed his metallic hand, tears flowing from eyes, "You're coming to be a hero?"

"I suppose you haven't given me a choice," he retorted as he flew them to safety.

His future was unsure but in that moment he was a hero.

The End

A/N: There's potential for a sequel obviously where he has a body ;) It's short but it was greatly inspired with the bus scene with Wanda. I hope you enjoyed it and I'd love some reviews :)


End file.
